


towards the morning

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Snugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightlessnerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessnerds/gifts), [heavydiirtysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/gifts).



Josh wakes up crying. 

He's disoriented from his nightmare, slowly coming back to reality to find both of his boyfriends holding him. 

His head is tucked into the crook of Jesse’s neck, Jared clinging to him with his soft breath on Josh's neck. 

Josh is more than a little overwhelmed, which makes him cry harder. 

“Hey, shh, it's okay.” Jesse kisses the top of Josh's head. “We’re here.”

Josh takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. Jesse murmurs soft comforts as Josh shakes and sniffles. 

Josh is finally calm, breathing evenly. 

“Mrrow.” Jesse’s cat jumps up onto the bed and steps all over the three. Josh laughs a little. 

“I think your basket wants to be fed.” Jared mumbles. 

“He can wait.” Jesse says. Josh can feel his smile. 

“ _Mrrow._ ”


End file.
